


three days too long

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [67]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Implied Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin - Freeform, Implied Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, M/M, Mostly Fluff, i think, idk how to tag, it's a tour guide au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: He was startled out of his daze when he was bumped into from behind, hard. He stumbled and caught his balance not a moment later and looked up just in time to see the culprit walking ahead with others as they all boarded the bus. Sanha cursed as the man in plaid didn’t even apologize. He swore people these days were just so rude. He hoped he didn’t have that kind of person in his group.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	three days too long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fartingprincessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartingprincessa/gifts).

> this has not been proofread! mistakes might be there!

Sanha chewed on his lips in nervousness. A habit that he had gotten used to doing since he was a child and never broken from. He often wondered why he agrees to things without knowing the full extent of what he was agreeing to. The reason for his nervousness was because he had stupidly signed up for a bonus activity that would boost his mark up for his final year in University. One of his history courses had opened up an optional activity that would give them fifteen percent addition of their final grade and all they had to do was be a tour guide.

It sounded simple, but now Sanha wasn’t so sure.

See, Sanha was smart, ridiculously smart that he was able to skip a year in university and therefore instead of being in his third year of four years of his program, he was able to graduate at the end of the school year instead. Of course, it was no easy feat since he challenged all courses and took the exams in just over a span of a week before he aced them all and was enable to enroll in his fourth year courses. But see, he thought he was smart, or else he would have listened to what the entire thing was all about.

As a tour guide, they would be separated into three groups, an educational tour which Sanha still had no idea what it was about, a cultural and food tour and a group self-guided tour. It was a good thing he had friends he knew who signed up as well, his two hyungs who only took the course because of their graduate and masters studies, because they wanted to be Teaching Assistants. Speaking of…

“MJ-hyung! Dongmin hyung! Please stop laughing at me!” Sanha pouted at the two who had kept laughing as he revealed to them his stupidity.

“Ya, we know you’re smart and all, but you’re clumsy as hell, and with how you talk, how can the people even trust you in guiding them.” MJ cackled as he full out belted a laugh so high-pitched, you’d think a dolphin had entered the room.

“Hyung!” Sanha crossed his arms. Yes, he may be smart but the way he talks and acts, like his hyungs often remind him, was that of a _baby_. He definitely was not a baby. He was a full grown, independent adult.

“M-hyung is right,” Dongmin added, leaning into his seat with a snicker. “I didn’t actually think you were serious when you said you were joining us on this one.”

Sanha rolled his eyes. “Is everything I say a joke? I need this so I can have a boosted mark so that by the time I graduate and get my masters, I don’t have to do the extra two years since they would see I am well off with my grades.”

“Sanha, even if you didn’t take this optional stuff, they would still let you challenge their exams and be able to get your Masters in under a year. You practically have every professor fighting for you to become their TAs for your graduate studies.” Dongmin said while MJ nodded his head in agreement. It was true, ever since Sanha accepted the full scholarship with ROHA University, he was well known with the professors with his genius mind. He had a bittersweet feeling with it, on one hand he was glad that he didn’t have to struggle with proving his professors that he was not a cheat, but on the other, it was tiring to keep up. But he was greatful because without the scholarship, he wouldn’t be able to afford university at all.

MJ probably saw the look of defeat in his face when the elder softened and became serious. “Okay, as much as you _are_ clumsy and stuff, we know you well enough that you would do great as tour guide since you know everything about history! That’s probably why they placed you in the three day educational tour instead.”

“I wanted to be in the same group as you guys.”

Dongmin sighed sadly, “I know, but it’s not like me and hyungie are in the same one either.”

“Wait,” Sanha gasped. “You’re not?”

“Yep, this face genius is in the cultural and food tour, which should have been mine because, duh, _food_. And I’m on the self-guided tour, which doesn’t even make any sense because it’s already self-guided, why the heck do they need tour guides?”

Sanha giggled as MJ’s hands went flying everywhere as he talked. His hyung was so animated in speaking and matching that with his high-pitched voice, it never failed to be entertaining.

“I guess, good luck to us right?” Dongmin smiled.

“It starts tomorrow.” MJ reminded, which got Sanha’s eyes bulging.

“Oh no! I need to pack!” Then he stood up and left the two staring after him in amusement as he ran off from the café they were in.

“Of course, he’d forget.” MJ chuckled sipping his iced americano.

* * *

Sanha was nervous since it would be his first time leading a group around historical places. He was worried his voice would crack or he’d forget what the history of the place was and just blank out. But as he arrived at the meeting place, he calmed down enough as he reminded himself that this was all for his future.

The three day tour would consist of them going to North Gyeongsang Province which meant staying in a hotel for two nights and three days. Sanha was just glad that since there wasn’t much people who signed up, all accommodations were paid by the university. All they really need money for was their personal expenses in the trip.

“Ah, Sanha, you’re here!” His professor greeted him as he approached. “I’ve just sorted the people in your group and there’s only a total of seven, eight including you. I hope you’ve seen the pdf I sent you of the tour?” When Sanha nodded, his professor clapped his hands. “Perfect! So as soon as we get on the bus, we’ll head to the first destination.”

It didn’t take long for people to arrive, and as his professor was talking to the different groups to further hash out details and rules on the trip, Sanha was standing near his own group half listening to what he already knew. It was still early and so he was still somehow sleepy.

He was startled out of his daze when he was bumped into from behind, hard. He stumbled and caught his balance not a moment later and looked up just in time to see the culprit walking ahead with others as they all boarded the bus. Sanha cursed as the man in plaid didn’t even apologize. He swore people these days were just so rude. He hoped he didn’t have that kind of person in his group.

When Sanha finally boarded the bus, he sat near the front and was thankful that the bus was nearly empty so he didn’t have to be forced to sit with some stranger. As much as he was friendly, he really didn’t feel like making friends at the moment because of how nervous he was for his first tour in just over an hour from then.

He just hopes it would go smoothly.

* * *

When they arrived at the first destination, Donggung Palace and Wolji Pond (동궁과 월지), Sanha was no less than nervous but at the same time he felt calm, _too calm_. He kept repeating his written script in his head, another one of his talents was his photographic memory and so memorizing and remembering were not a problem, but he was still nervous and even though he had such gift, he still reviews every chance he gets. He got off the bus to see his professor making sure everyone was in their correct groups.

“Alright, everyone, we’ll meet in a couple of hours back in the busses to go to our next stop. After that, we have one more before we get to settle in our hotels. Please listen to your tour guides and don’t make any trouble? Okay?” When everyone nodded their acquiesce, their professor clapped his hands and shooed them all off before gathering his own group to start.

Sanha walked over to his group of seven – 4 girls and 3 boys– smiling at them in a friendly manner, glad everyone was smiling back at him as well, except one who had his head bent over his phone. He resisted from frowning when he realized it was the rude plaid guy, but he ignored that for now.

“Hello, my name is Yoon Sanha–“

“We know who you are! We’re so lucky to have you guide us!” One girl called out.

“We heard so much about you, sunbaenim.” Another guy added with bow. “Everyone in campus knows _the_ youngest genius.”

Sanha flushed and he wasn’t sure what to say to that so he cleared his throat and smiled again. “Uh, wow, okay. Uhm, before we start, let’s introduce ourselves? I have your names and all, but I’d like to put a face to the name.”

“I’m Yejin.” The girl who called out the first time waved a hand.

“Shinhye.” The girl next to her said, a bit shorter than Yejin and with blonde highlights.

“Hara here.” Next to them was of an average height, and sported pink hair.

“Mina. Nice to meet you, Oppa.” With short jet black hair, the girl greeted with a smile.

“I’m Minho, this is Tae Oh.” The guy who had greeted him earlier introduced himself and his friend.

When it came time for plaid guy, everyone turned to him expectantly but he was too focused on his phone to notice they were introducing himself.

“Uh, excuse me..” Yejin reached out to tap him since she was the closest. “Your name?”

Plaid rude guy raised his head and Sanha almost let out a gasp in surprise. _Almost. _“What?” Sanha frowned at the tone before Yejin repeated herself. The guy then sighed almost irritably making everyone shift their gazes uncomfortable before introducing himself with a curt, “Rocky.”

“Okay then,” Sanha averted his gaze and addressed the rest, he’d rather not deal with that kind of attitude firsthand but luck gave him plaid rude guy named Rocky. “We’ll start off. I’ll give you ID’s which differentiates us from other groups and also have our university in it just so the staffs in each place we go to know where we’re from. It also passes as a all-entry pass.” He passed on the pink ID cards and slings. “So before we go, I’d like to say welcome to the first of seven places on this three-day educational tour. If you have any questions at any point don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“Yes!”

“Also, please speak comfortably with me and just call me Sanha, I am younger than all of you guys.” Sanha giggled.

“Yes!”

Sanha clapped his hands, ignoring the aloof man at the back of the group who could care less about being there. “Let’s go!”

\--

“Donggung Palace and Wolji Pond, formerly known as Anapji, is an artificial pond in Gyeongju National Park, South Korea. It was part of the palace complex of ancient Silla (57 BCE – 935 CE). It was constructed by order of King Munmu in 674 CE. The pond is situated at the northeast edge of the Banwolseong palace site, in central Gyeongju.*”

Sanha spoke as they walked around the place. The others were raptly paying attention as he explained how the pond was constructed and what other places are found in the area. Earlier, he thought he wouldn’t be able to do this tour guide madness, but as he started he slowly got comfortable and realized it was basically just explaining things to people of what he knew. Which he was good at. So right then, he lost all nervousness and was in his element. It had been almost an hour since they started and as he looked down at his watch as he let his group explore the vicinity, he realized it was almost time to head back.

“Alright everyone, gather around please.” Sanha called out to his group, which wasn’t hard since everyone was just near. “We’re almost done here, but I’ll give you a few minutes to yourself to go to the washroom or wherever. But please come back in fifteen minutes because we have to go to the next stop of the tour.” Sanha watched as they all nodded then dispersed.

He sighed as he went to a nearby bench and sat down, grabbing his water bottle and drinking half of it before putting it back. Talking too much made his mouth so dry, at this rate, he’d have all his water bottles emptied before the day was over. He looked around and noticed Rocky, who had been silent and not paying attention to him the whole time he gave the tour, was sat near him. How he didn’t notice, he had no idea. The other was on his phone, talking to someone and as much as eavesdropping was bad, the guy talked loud enough that Sanha could hear what he’s saying.

“I’m bored! Why the fuck did I even come here. It’s so boring and useless.” He was huffing. “The tour guide is even younger than me like seriously? Who even thought of making him a tour guide?”

Sanha frowned, not only was this guy rude for pushing him and _not_ apologizing, he was talking as if he knew Sanha. He felt himself clench his fist in anger, but instead of confronting the guy, he just stood up and walked away. He’d rather not make a scene.

* * *

Sanha was so close to losing his temper. They had already finished the second stop of the tour, Naganeuupseoung Folk Village, and was halfway through the last stop for the day in Banwolseong, the so called “Half Moon Fortress”, when Sanha felt the anger and annoyance that was brewing since the day started was at its last strings. The reason? The person who was behind it all.

Rocky.

After that phone call he heard, Sanha thought ignoring the latter would be best. But the guy did not make it easy. When they got back together, Rocky made it a point that he would keep interrupting Sanha in each sentence the younger spewed about the tour. Then would make everyone wait for him for no reason at all. After that, he’d just do whatever he could to annoy Sanha, that was for sure.

What took the cake was what was happening right in front of him just then.

“Excuse me?” Sanha couldn’t believe what he was hearing right then.

“What the fuck?!” Rocky shared his sentiments which Sanha didn’t even mind.

The lady at the front desk cleared her throat in nervousness while their professor gives Rocky a look for cursing. “I’m sorry, but it said so right here, a single room with double beds. _Not_ double single rooms.”

“This can’t be happening.” Sanha muttered rubbing his forehead.

“Okay,” their professor took the key offered. “I’m sure this won’t be a bother right? We can’t do anything about it. I’m sorry Sanha, but I guess you’re sharing with Rocky. It’s only for two nights. You’re not even sharing a bed. Isn’t that great?” His professor shoved the key into Sanha’s hands before urging the rest of the students to go to their own rooms for the night.

Rocky scoffed. “Just great. I knew I didn’t like this tour for a reason!”

Sanha glared at the other, before picking up his bags. Instead of saying anything, he marched down to the hallway, glad they were on the ground floor of the building, and found their room. He opened it and was about to slam it close when Rocky barged his way in.

“If I knew it would be like this then–“

“Can you stop complaining?” Sanha snapped. “For the rest of the day, all you’ve been was a rude ass brat. The least you could have done was one, apologize for bumping into me, two, respect that others actually are here because they want to, and three, stay the fuck silent if you have nothing good to say or do!”

Rocky frowned and his lips curled. “Excuse you? Just because you’re some teacher’s pet, doesn’t mean I have to listen to what you say? For all I know, you’re riding through university by being a pet while us actually do hardwork!”

Sanha saw red and he felt hurt and anger that his hand just moved on its own. He slapped Rocky in the face.

“You don’t know me at all! I do just as much work as any of the students. I’m so sorry I’m just that smart and professors love me for it. But for your information, I am on scholarship so I do my damn hardest to keep it otherwise I wouldn’t be able to be here. So I’m fucking sorry then.” He didn’t even bother staying to hear what Rocky would say, he hated the look the other gave him, something he never wants to see. Pity. Sanha turned then stormed into the bathroom in the room and locked it.

He turned on the taps to cold, placing his shaking hand underneath the running water.

_“Freak.”_

_“He’s just crazy.”_

_“He’s not smart, he’s a weirdo.”_

_“He’s not normal in the head. That’s why.”_

It was all coming back, something he tried to forget and had successfully done in the couple of years in university. But he knew it was too good to be true, he’d never be free.

Sanha had learned not to cry since he was younger. Crying only ever intensified the pain, and so he learned not to do that anymore, instead, he’d stare blankly until he himself feels like a void. It was easy, since he already feels like that most of the time.

A knock cut through the sounds of running water.

“S-sanha? Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.” That’s what they’d always say. But Sanha learned to ignore it and take the apology as what it was. A lame attempt.

He ignored it and instead let the water run and sat on the ground, trying to just numb himself like he used to. Within no time, his old routine was like how it used to be. Devoid of any emotion and feeling. Just like it should have been.

“Sanha? Open the door, please?”

But the younger only tuned him out, soon enough it was quiet and Sanha could just be alone with his thoughts.

When he first grabbed the opportunity of entering University with a full ride scholarship at that, he was ecstatic. He was finally leaving his old life behind, start anew. He was nervous and scared of course. Being alone his whole life wasn’t new, as someone deemed unimportant in his family’s eyes, but escaping into the unknown was scary in itself. He didn’t bother to leave a note when he left his home, and no one bothered to look for him either, so he was truly and well by himself when he went to Seoul. The first year, together with the scholarship was a place to stay in the dormitories. There he met his two hyungs, Dongmin and MJ, and from then on they were inseparable. On his second year, he moved out of the dorms and into his little apartment that he thankfully got from his part-time job. This year, he had turn the little apartment his own home, however small it was, and although Dongmin and MJ offered to help him get a bigger apartment, he didn’t want to rely on them. But he was finally happy, to be free, or so he thought.

It could have been hours later when Sanha finally got up from the ground, wincing at the way his muscles protested from sitting too long in the same position. He washed his face with the still running water and revelled in the coldness of it to soothe him. After that, he opened the door and went straight to his bag he dropped by the door, ignoring the person sitting on one of the beds.

“Sanha…”

He rummaged through his things to grab some change of clothes, then went to go back in the washroom to change. But before he could enter, a hand grabbed his arm.

“Look, Sanha,” Rocky started, not losing his grip on the younger’s arm. “I’m sorry I said that okay. You’re right, I don’t know you at all. I said those things because I was frustrated and that’s all I hear around campus sometimes. I didn’t think of not believing those rumors and took out my anger of this whole trip on you. I’m sorry, please.”

Sanha sighed not looking back at him, “Can I change first?”

Rocky could be heard taking a breath before, “Sure,” and released his arm.

Sanha changed as slowly as possible, the feeling in his chest subsiding. He understood what Rocky said, but doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt still. The other didn’t know how close to home he has hit Sanha with his words. When he got out of the room, he leaned on the doorway instead and faced Rocky who was still stood waiting for him.

“I’m sor–“

“stop apologizing, you’ve said it enough times.”

“I just feel bad–“

“You feel bad because you said it or because you knew after what you said was wrong?”

Rocky winced at Sanha’s sharp tone, before muttering. “Both.”

“Good. I guess we’re fine then.” Sanha gave a small smile. He never really liked prolonging things out, it just wasn’t him. He walked towards the other bed in the room. “Why are you so pissed anyway? And taking it out on people is not cool.”

Rocky turned so he could face Sanha. “I’m still sorry. But anyway, it’s my friend, he’s the reason I’m in this stupid–“ Sanha raised a brow and Rocky sheepishly changed his next words, “in this _nice_ tour. I didn’t want to go in the first place because I’m supposed to be getting ready for a choreography for my dance showcase.”

“You dance?”

Rocky puffed his chest out proudly. “Yep! But now instead of spending my time getting the choreo perfect, Bin hyung roped me and my other friend Jin Jin hyung, into joining the tour just because he found out about the food tour. He’s obsessed with food. But he didn’t read the fine print where we’d all be assigned randomly.” He shook his head irritably. “I like history, but I’d rather spend time on what’s more important right now for me, and that’s my showcase. I hope you understand.”

Sanha nodded slowly. “Ah, I get it. Doesn’t mean you had to be a dick the entire day.”

Rocky winced again. “Yeah, I was a dick. I’ll apologize to everyone tomorrow.”

“Good.”

After that their conversation went lax and Sanha found that Rocky was actually just a good guy, although he does often come off as aloof and stoic, Rocky was actually a weirdly fun person to be around. They stayed up late and just talked and got to know each other, with Sanha explaining his life story so easily when the other asked. It was a first and he wondered why a person he just met and not on a good first impression was able to make him share such personal things. But then he thought of those brown eyes and smile, and Sanha realized he’s fucked.

Was it possible to have feelings for a guy he just met?

* * *

The next day, with barely two hours of sleep for staying up late talking with each other, both Sanha and Rocky stumbled out of their shared room to the main lobby where almost everyone was waiting, alert and excited. Sanha wished he could share the same energy.

“Here Oppa,” a coffee was offered to him from one of the girls, and just as he was about to reluctantly accept the drink, a hand reached out to grasp and take it.

“Sanha doesn’t drink coffee, but I do. Thanks.” Rocky said before pushing Sanha towards the younger’s professor who was trying to grab his attention.

Sanha blushed as the girls gaped after them then turned to Rocky. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Rocky chuckled. “You told me last night you hate coffee, and I’d bet that you wouldn’t even drink it. That would be a waste.”

“Right.” Sanha felt himself flush some more, the thoughts running through his head from last night about _feelings_ making him flustered at their close proximity.

Then the older smirked. “Don’t worry, she’ll only sulk for a little bit then she’d be back all over you.”

Sanha blinked. “What?”

“Oh c’mon, you didn’t notice? As much as I was being a dick yesterday and not paying attention, I did note how much she likes you.” Rocky rolled his eyes.

“Like me?”

“Yes! Like as in she wants to date you.”

SAnha’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Yes, _oh._”

“But I’m gay though.” Sanha muttered, flushing when Rocky stopped suddenly. They didn’t exactly go on to that topic last night. He was afraid that Rocky wouldn’t accept him now.

Rocky suddenly beamed. “Good, me too.” Then pulled him to the bus where Sanha’s professor was waiting.

Sanha blinked, he didn’t know what Rocky meant by that. But he didn’t get to think much of it when he was suddenly in front of his professor, spoken to about their plans for the day.

* * *

Sanha was in of a bit of a pickle. He didn’t know whether to feel happy or confused.

Ever since he found out Rocky shared his sexual orientation, he wasn’t sure if the older’s actions were to be read as advances or just being friendly. He was happy about the attention, though it makes him flustered at times with Rocky smirking at his reaction, but he’s also very confused because then Rocky would look like he didn’t just make Sanha flush with how he’d randomly spread casual touches on the shoulder or the small of Sanha’s back.

Rocky acted like he didn’t just imply his intentions. It was making Sanha have whiplash. He was just glad that the day was over. They have visited the Gyeongju National Museum, Bulguksa Temple and Seokguram Grotto. Sanha could barely remember what he did during the tour with Rocky basically breathing down his neck, even though the other was shorter than him. The other people in his group were even surprised at how different Rocky was acting from the day before. He went from uninterested to being _too_ into the tour.

“So, what kind of dinner did you want? I saw some food places along the road we can order from.”

They were back in their hotel room and was freshening up after the day’s activities. Sanha turned to answer just in time to see Rocky casually throwing his shirt off and rummaging through his bag, which Sanha guessed, to find something to change into. The younger gulped at the sight, eyes running down the toned body – was that an _eight pack?!_– before he snapped his eyes shut and turned back around.

“A-anything is fine.” Sanha stuttered, heart beating wildly. He wasn’t used to feeling like this. For his entire life, he had never had a strong reaction to anyone. Rocky was the first to illicit such emotions from him. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it.

“Alright there Sanha?” Rocky’s voice was closer than expected and when he turned back around, he jumped at their close proximity. “Sanha?”

“Yup, yup!” Sanha shook his head so fast, he thought it might come off. Rocky suddenly smirked at him, and all senses become hyperaware as the other moved even closer.

“Are you sure? You look a little _flushed_.” He reinforced that statement with a touch to Sanha’s burning cheek.

Sanha opened and closed his mouth, to say _anything_, but nothing would come out.

Rocky suddenly just sighs fondly. “Cute.” Then he turned and went to the door. “I’ll be back with food.”

Sanha watched as he left and when the door closed, he fell on his bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed. When he felt better, he lay limp and stared at the ceiling.

He was still confused.

But his heart refused to not acknowledge that he was indeed falling for the guy.

* * *

The last day was bittersweet.

As soon as he woke up, Sanha felt the loss already. After today, he’d probably never see Rocky again. Yes, they may stay in the same university, but if he hadn’t seen the other before, then he’d certainly not see him after. It’s different to be friends during the tour, but after, there’s no guarantee that they’d keep in touch. He was also a coward for not asking about what would happen after the tour.

They were now at Uleungdo, an island famous for tourism and fishing. It was a relaxed last day and their professor basically told them to run free as the last day wasn’t anything formal. Sanha had separated from the rest, Rocky had a call and left them before they all dispersed and so the younger was alone, sitting at a bench near the docks.

He looked out into the water, the waves calmingly coming and going. Sanha sighed and leaned his head on his knees. He didn’t know why he was making himself sad.

“Hey, there you are.”

His head popped up and saw Rocky approaching him with a smile.

“I was looking for you.”

“Really?” He asked as Rocky sat down beside him.

“Yup, it’s our last day together.”

“Oh.” Sanha looked away, feeling his chest tighten at the reminder. Guess he was right, he won’t be seeing Rocky ever a–

“But it doesn’t have to be.”

Sanha’s head snapped to the side. Rocky was already looking at him intently. “W-what?”

“C’mon Sanha, it doesn’t have to be our last day together. We can still eb friends outside of the tour, y’know.”

“R-right, friends…” Sanha muttered, trying to smile. His heart sunk, he was just reading into things and of course Rocky only saw him as a friend.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Don’t you want that?”

“O-of course I do! It’s a great idea!” Sanha cheerfully said, as much cheer as he could put it.

Rocky sighed, before smirking. “I take it back.”

Sanha pouted, “You don’t want to be friends with me?”

The older shook his head and leaned in looking serious. “No.”

“Oh.” Sanha looked down.

“I want to be more.” A finger tilted his chin up. “I like you Yoon Sanha.”

Sanha gasped just before Rocky leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. He didn’t react at first, frozen from the confession before he closed his eyes and pressed his own lips firmly against the other.

When Rocky pulled away, he laughed. “I’m guessing you like me too, huh?”

Sanha blushed. “Shut up!”

* * *

Sanha tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, watching his phone for any notifications.

It was a week after the tour and Sanha could say he was much happier. He still couldn’t believe he had a boyfriend to be honest. But he’s not complaining though. For the past week, he’s been getting good morning texts, good evening calls, and everything in between. He probably went on more dates than he could count and that was only in the span of seven days!

He was currently waiting for his hyungs, to finally introduce Rocky to them – who was meeting them in a few minutes after his own classes. Dongmin and MJ were running late even though he told them to be early this time around.

When the doors to the café opened, he sighed in relief when he saw the two walking in.

“Finally! What took you two so long?” Sanha huffed, then looking confused when the two pulled two extra chairs. “What’s that for?”

Dongmin and Mj looked at each other, also confused. MJ spoke first, “I invited someone over.”

“Me too!” Dongmin frowned.

“Hey, I thought I was introducing _my _ boyfriend?” Sanha interjected.

“Well, I thought it was fitting to just invite my boyfriend.” Mj shrugged.

“Since when did you have one?” Dongmin asked what Sanha was thinking.

“Since the tour! Since when did _you_?” MJ threw back.

“The tour too!” Dongmin said. Before looking at them and gasped, “Did we get boyfriends on the tours? How weird is that?”

Sanha was about to reply when the café’s doors opened again and Rocky came in.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Rocky kissed his cheek in apology.

Before Sanha could say anything else, the doors opened and two figures came running in, immediately going to Dongmin and Mj.

“Sorry, babe!”

“I’m not late am I?”

Sanha opened his mouth again to say something when Rocky gasped and the other two looked around and gasped as they saw each other.

“Jin-hyung? Bin-hyung? What are you doing here?”

“Rocky?”

“Bin?”

Sanha realized then that his friends were dating Rocky’s friends. Oh what a small world it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series with Myungjin and Binu's own stories, but I don't think I'll have time for it. So I'll put it in the back burner and would probably continue it at a later date! I'm so sorry I made a promise I couldn't keep :(
> 
> But please tell me what you think!


End file.
